1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus for executing image processing according to operation conditions.
2. Description of the Related Art
In consideration of environmental problems, the saving of power consumption has been demanded in various electronic apparatuses including an image processing apparatus. To save such power consumption, the electronic apparatuses are cutting off power supplied to unused components and setting power saving modes. Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2001-148751 discusses a technique in which a user can select the setting of a power saving mode for each component of an electronic apparatus.
An issue exists however in the setting of the power saving mode in the image processing apparatus discussed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2001-148751 in that a user cannot switch the operation conditions of the image processing apparatus while confirming a power saving effect to adapt to change in the usage status of a print mode actually used.